


See You Later, Babe

by yeoliez



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 18:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoliez/pseuds/yeoliez
Summary: In which Sehun is a fuck boy.





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it!” You find yourself shouting at Sehun, tears threatening to fall down your face but you fight to keep them back. After everything, you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry for him.

“Don’t flatter yourself, sweetheart.” Sehun tells you, not bothering to look up from his phone as he stretches his long legs out onto the table in front of where he’s sitting.

“Flattering myself?” You repeat, scoffing, “If I’m just flattering myself, then what was last night?”

“Fun.” Sehun replied.

“So it was just ‘fun’ for you to tell me how special I am to you while I’m sucking your fucking dick?!”

He shrugs his broad shoulders and then nods, “Yeah. It was pretty goddamn fun, honestly.”

You feel shattered. For the last few weeks he’s been toying with your emotions and if it wasn’t for the amazing sex, you would have kicked him to the curb a long time ago. He had been consistently disrespectful - ignoring your texts and calls until he wanted your company, he was open with you about the other girls he was seeing even after you had told him countless times it made you uncomfortable and you wished that he would just stop and see only you.

Sehun was a man of many promises and very little follow-through. He promised you a relationship, he promised you he would do better, that he would BE better, but each time you went back to him ready to give him another chance to prove himself, all he did was prove you to be a complete and utter idiot.

“I can’t believe I let myself fall in love with you, Oh Sehun.” You tell him sadly, and it’s this that causes him to lift his eyes from his phone and meet your stare.

“Is that what you’re so upset about? You’re in love with me?” He asks you, as if this was a brand new concept to him.

“Yes…” You sigh, “Of course I am.”

“Nobody’s ever loved me before.” He tells you and you feel your heart clench painfully in your chest as his eyes scan your face, then he sits his phone on the table and sighs, motioning with one hand for you to come to him.

It never takes much. If he wants you, you’ll go to him every time without a fight. Even if you tell yourself every time that you’ll have more self respect and this time, you won’t give in. You always do.

When you get close enough Sehun tugs you down to sit on his lap, and he cradles you against his chest. You feel small in his arms, and he feels warm and welcoming, like coming back home after being in a cold, strange place for far too long.

“I didn’t know you were taking this so serious.” Sehun says quietly, “I just thought you wanted to be exclusive.”

You wait for him to say something more and when he doesn’t, you lift your head to meet his eyes, “And?”

He sighs again, “You know I’m not ready to give up my whole lifestyle just for some girl.”

This time, when you blink back the tears, they’ve overflowed in your eyes and cascade down your cheeks pitifully, “Am I just ‘some girl’ to you?”

You don’t expect him to laugh but he does, even as he lifts one big hand and wipes your tears with the pad of his thumb. “Would it make you feel any better if I said you were my favorite?”

You push his hand away and attempt to stand, “Fuck you, I can’t-” but he grasps you with one arm slung around your waist and keeps you in place on his lap, then his other hand grabs your chin and promptly shuts you up by crashing your mouth down to his.

It aches, how much you love to kiss him. You can feel the longing with every nerve and every muscle in your body tensing at once, wanting to run away and put a stop to this once in for all, but you know that you won’t. You could easily end the madness, end the heartache that you feel, but you don’t. Instead, you thrive in it, grabbing him back with just as much force as he holds onto you, and you kiss him with everything that you have.

Sehun might not love you the way that you love him, but he must love the sex that you have because he, too, hasn’t bothered to put an end to this madness. He’s breathing heavy and standing with you in his arms, sitting you down on the kitchen table and standing between your legs as you cup his face and try to kiss the life out of him.

“Take me to bed.” You pant against his collar bone, kissing a fiery path down his throat and over his chest when he lifts his shirt and tosses it to the side.

“Forget the bed. Let’s fuck right here.” Sehun tells you, and before you can even think of protesting he pushes you flat on your back on the table and tugs your pants and underwear off.

His mouth is on your sex and you can’t concentrate on anything else anymore - not the heartache, not the sadness, not the regret that you know you’ll feel immediately after all this is done. All you can feel is his mouth; his tongue warm and slipping expertly through your folds, his lips soft and sending vibrations running through your veins from your clit as he hums around it.

When he presses two fingers into you at once you groan and explode around them, the rhythmic clench and release of your orgasm making Sehun chuckle in amusement at how easily he could play your body like an instrument made to sing, just for him.

You’re still dizzy from the first orgasm when he presses himself inside of you and he’s so big, you groan from the stretch. He doesn’t give you time to adjust before he’s fucking you with deep, harsh strokes of his hips, his hands squeezing your breasts and keeping you in place on the table.

“Tell me that you love me again.” Sehun hisses down at you, his eyes blazing.

“No.” You refuse, because you know that he’s trying to lord this over you, you know that he feels like he’s won and you don’t want to give it to him. You hate how much you want to say it to him, to purr the words up at him obediently and give him everything that he wants, but you hold your ground.

“Tell me.” Sehun demands, pushing your legs up high and slowing his thrusts, but bottoming out harshly.

“Why should I?” You snap back at him. “Because you’re a good fuck? I can get good dick anywhere, Oh Sehun, you better count your fucking blessings before- oh!!” You’re stopped in your tracks when he starts rolling your clit under his thumb, applying almost too much direct pressure.

“You were saying?” He asks you with a smile.

“Fuck you.” You hiss, squeezing your eyes shut and letting the tears fall down your face even as he drives you directly into another orgasm.

When Sehun finishes, he pulls out and jerks himself off, covering your tummy with his cum. You feel instant regret when it’s over, just like always. You feel as if you lost, but Sehun, wiping himself off on your panties before he tosses them aside, is smirking as if he just won. Again.

“I’ll see you next time, babe.” He smiles at you before he walks out, leaving you where you lie, a mess of your own making.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’ll see you next time, babe.”

You were furious with yourself that ‘next time’ just so happened to be of your own doing. When he left your place that evening, you had resolved yourself to harden your heart. You had confessed to him that you loved him, and he still shot you down, just like he always had; he left you alone and feeling ashamed of yourself.

No more.

With the echo of his harsh final words still ringing in your ears, you said for the next few days that you would never again let him use you; never again would Oh Sehun make you feel like you were unworthy.

That is until a brief texting session ended with you half way across town from your apartment to meet up with him. The cold night air was biting at your cheeks, and you huddled down into your heavy coat, glancing farther up the street at the front of the hotel Sehun had instructed you to meet him at.

In the elevator on the way up to his floor, you were having yet another spell of serious doubts. Clearly, Sehun had just played you the way he always had done and you were willingly giving into him this time. That was the exact opposite message that you wanted to convey.

Yet you stood knocking outside of his room, impatient when he called out, “Who’s there?” and you replied and still had to wait for him to open the door.

In an alternate universe, you would tell him exactly why you were angry with him and you would tell him that you hope you never see him again as you storm out. In that timeline, Sehun maybe would learn a lesson about how to treat people and maybe the next girl would be luckier than you had been.

In this timeline, however, and in this universe, Sehun opened the door and he was nearly nude and instead of telling him all of the concrete reasons you were ending this sordid affair, you just…stared.

And he smirked.

“Hi, babe.” He greets you, and the pet name sends a dull ache throbbing in your chest with every beat of your heart. “Did you miss me?”

He tilts his head and the smile he gives you is almost mocking, but dammit the truth was yes. You absolutely had missed him. You don’t give him the satisfaction of letting him know, however. Even still, you’re unable to recall any of the things you had meant to tell him in the time since you last saw him.

His chisled torso is bare and is fully blocking any and all coherent thoughts from your head except, maybe…what it feels like to kiss him there, right at the clavicle, to feel his heart beating in his veins under your lips, to hear him sigh.

“Come inside,” Sehun tells you, snapping you out of your fantasies as you look him over, and he steps aside to let you in. “We need to talk.”

Alarms go off in your head at those four little words. To someone who’s heart is in the hands of another, it’s the very last thing you want to hear. Heart sinking, you brush past him to get inside and try and regain control of your thoughts and emotions now that Sehun and his fucking gorgeous six pack are out of eye sight.

He’s not about to break this off. You are.  
Once and for all. And there was no sweet talking he could do this time to get out of it. It had been too long and you were far too hurt. Enough was enough.

Turning on your heel when you make it to his living room, you open your mouth to begin telling him off, “This has to sto-”

Before you can even complete a sentence, you’re faced with the sight of Sehun holding out a little gift bag, an even smaller box with a bow, and a box of chocolate covered strawberries. The sight stuns you into silence and you stand there, mouth hanging open like a fish out of water, gawking between Sehun and the gifts he’s presenting to you.

The more seconds that pass while you stand there looking at him, the more he looks…awkwardly and genuinely vulnerable. After a while, his shoulders slump, and he lowers the gifts a few inches, “I’m just…trying to say that I’m sorry.”

Your eyes widen and you shake your head, “You must think I’m stupid.”

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking,” Sehun explains briefly, “I know I’ve been selfish and cruel in so many ways. My intention wasn’t…I only…” He stops, sighs, then he turns and deposits all the gifts haphazardly on the coffee table. “I didn’t mean for us to develop these feelings for each other. I was just having fun. I thought that you were, too. Genuinely, I’m sorry.” He gestures at the things he deposited on the coffee table and turns away with a noncommittal shrug. “That’s yours, if you want it.”

You hesitate, looking from Sehun to the table and back again, then you inch forward and pick up the gift bag first, peering inside. The lacy garment you pull out doesn’t do much to quell your anger, and you lift your gaze back to Sehun, glaring. “Seriously?”

“Do you like it?” He asks hopefully.

“Do you think you can win me over this time with fucking lingerie, Oh Sehun?”

“I thought it would look nice on you…” He frowns, “Besides, I thought girls liked Victoria’s Secret?”

You roll your eyes.

“Well, that’s not all!” He protests, “Open the other one before you decide I’m just an asshole. And I got you chocolate, too.”

With a sigh, you pluck the box with the bow off of the table and tug the lid off. Inside is a necklace with a dainty pendant. It had been on display in a shop weeks earlier when you had first seen it. It wasn’t your typical style, but you had been drawn to the beauty of the necklace, the elegance you wished that you carried was evident in the accessory and at the time, you had been smitten by it. You couldn’t afford it even if you had skipped that month’s rent, and you had left it behind at Sehun’s insistence to rush to the restaurant before your reservation was missed. At the time, you had chalked it up to one more of the many reasons Sehun had been cold towards you, heartless and uncaring even to let you simply stop and window shop and dream of a life where you were the kind of person to wear such an item.

“I bought it just for you.” Sehun tells you quietly, “I remembered you looking at it back then and after we left, I took a picture of it and sent for it. It took some time before I got it, mainly because I was too afraid to put myself out there and be open with you.” He sighs, “I hoped that I could use this as some sort of symbolic gesture that would make you understand everything without me having to tell you myself. I’m a coward, Y/N, and I’m truly sorry that my cowardice has hurt you.”

You’re rendered speechless for a long while. So long, in fact, that Sehun has given up waiting for a response and he leaves, crossing the room to the kitchen area of the top floor condo, pulling a bottle of whiskey from the bar. He downs one shot and is pouring a second before you finally find your voice.

“I didn’t realize that you…paid attention to me.” You tell him softly, staring at the necklace nestled in the cute little box in your hands.

“Of course I pay attention to you.” Sehun places the whiskey on the bar heavily so the liquid within sloshes, and he bows his head down and leans into the bar on his hands. “I love you.” He says it to the floor, unable to look at you but the words draw your attention fully to him, away from the gift, away from your own thoughts.

You drop the box with the necklace on the table with the rest of his gifts and storm across the room to the bar area, stepping around it as Sehun lifts his eyes from the ground to peer at you questioningly.

“Tell me you love me again.” You say to him the same exact words he said to you before, when you fucked last, when you opened yourself up to him and he shot you down. Only this time, the tables were turned and as he gulped nervously, you felt for the first time that you were in control.

“Tell me.” You repeated, but your tone was desperate and filled with emotion.

“I love y-”

The final word was cut off by your lips, your arms flying around his neck and your body crashing into his chest as you kissed him with everything in you. All this time feeling worthless and stupid for letting Sehun play you, this had been what you had been looking for - vulnerability, honesty, reciprocation.

As you kissed his arms wound around your waist and you felt his tongue brush your lips and you pulled back, breathing unevenly as you stared into his eyes. “Again.”

“I love you.” He said within a heartbeat, zero hesitation and the slightest smile ghosting on his handsome face.

There’s a mad rush to get out of your clothes suddenly. Your hands are working together to rid your bodies of the unwanted garments in between heavy kisses and desperate gasps of air. You turn and attempt to jump up on the counter once most of your clothes are out of the way, palming his erection and attempting to guide him inside but Sehun says no.

“Not here.” He mumbles against your throat, “The bedroom.”

Your heart feels like it’s blooming in your chest as he wraps your legs around his waist and carries you to bed. You keep kissing him, hands in his hair, lips attacking every inch of his face, neck and shoulders that you can reach before he lays you down and climbs over you, hips flexing to slide his cock between your slick folds.

“I’m still mad at you.” You tell him as he straightens up between your legs and he looks down at you, brows knit together in concern briefly, but you grasp his cock and guide him to your entrance and Sehun groans.

“I’ll make it up to you.” He says, “I swear.”

And with that, he presses himself inside of you and nothing else matters.


End file.
